Os à la pelle autre pairing
by Oliverkriss
Summary: Série d'OS avec différent pairing Multiple, capfrost, ironfrost, Ironsilver.
1. Os sur le mot secret (multiple)

Ma petite Scorpionne m'a donné un défi. "Écrire sur le mot secret" avec comme pairing Stony ou autre. J'espère que le défi est bien relevé.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Secret

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Tout le monde à ses petits secrets. Certain sont inavouable, certain sont pas si Secret, d'autre sont plus sombre. Les Avengers aussi ont leur lots de secret.

.

 **U** lysse,

Scott Lang à un petit secret, Ulysse est son héros préféré. Lorsqu'il était petit, il se levait tout les jours, y compris le dimanche pour regarder son dessin animé préfère. Il avait demandé à ses parents de lui acheter du papier peint à l'effigie de son héros. Sa chambre était rempli du héros. À 16 ans, c'était encore Ulysse qui trônait dans sa chambre, ce fut lorsqu'il amena sa première petite amie dans sa chambre, qu'il décida de repeindre sa chambre. Il garde tout de même ses jouets dans un carton au fond du grenier.

 **N** orah,

C'était le jardin secret de James Buchanan Barnes, elle était sa première, elle était qu'une prostituée, mais il s'en souviendrait toute sa vie. C'était un soir alors qu'il devait rejoindre Steve sans un bar, il s'était fait passer pour un docteur, et draguait quelques filles. Aucunes d'elle n'avaient été conquise mais une certaine Norah, l'avait tout meme emmener dans une ruelle. C'était sa première fois, sa toute première fois, c'était avec une fille de joie, dans une ruelle sombre mais Bucky en gardait un merveilleux souvenir, il n'avait pas voulu avouer avec qui il avait perdu sa virginité et préféra garder le secret.

.

 **O** rage,

Toute personne à des phobies, certaines sont commune, d'autre le sont moins. Peter Parker à une phobie qui garde secret. Il n'en est pas fiers et a peur qu'on se moque de lui. Il n'ose pas le dire mais l'araignee a une peur bleue de l'orage.

 **S** uicide,

Ce n'est pas joyeux, et sa vie n'était pas gaie non plus. Wanda Maximoff était seule ce jour là. Elle n'avait plus le sous, et son jumeau était parti chercher de quoi subvenir a leur besoin. Elle n'avait plus de maison, plus de nourriture, plus de raison de vivre. Elle avait ramassé un bout de verre et avait tenté de s'ouvrir les veines. Un passant la conduisit aux urgences. Elle avait dit a Pietro qu'elle était tombé sur un morceau de verre. Elle ne savait pas si son frère l'avait cru. Elle se Jura de garder le secret.

.

 **S** entiment,

Ça faisait un petit moment que l'archer, Clint Barton, avait des sentiments naissants envers l'un des membres des Avengers. Du fait que c'était un garçon, il préfère le cacher. Il veut aussi garder le secret sur le nom de cette personne. Et puis celui envers qui il a des sentiments court bien trop vite pour lui.

 **U** nion,

Sam wilson s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier, il n'était plus avec la dame en question mais était toujours marié. Pour son anniversaire, le jeune garçon s'était laissé emmener par des amis à las Vegas, un peu trop d'alcool, un peu de trop d'amusement. Un pari et le voilà marié. Vous comprendrez pourquoi il garde le secret. D'ailleurs faudrait peut être qu'il divorce un jour.

 **R** encontre,

Rencontre était sans doute le mot approprié pour Bruce Banner, puisque récemment, il en a fait une, et préfère la garder secrète. Elle n'est pas un Avengers. Mais un membre du Shield. Bien que timide, il a réussi à lui parler toute une soirée. C'était sur le domaine scientifique mais quand même. Bruce garde secret cette jolie rencontre dans un coin de sa tête.

.

 **L** ibéré,

Depuis un petit moment,Tony Stark s'est libéré en déclarant sa flamme à une certaine bannière étoilée. Il n'en pouvait plus de se cacher et avait fini par franchir le pas. Il ne voulait rien en retour, il n'espèrait rien. Mais voulait se libérer d'un poids. Avouer ses sentiments l'avait libérer.

 **E** paule,

Ce n'était pas une bonne chose, Natasha Romanoff avait une broche dans l'épaule gauche, personne le sait, même pas Clint. C'était lors d'une mission en Russie. Elle s'était complètement démi l'épaule, elle s'était fait soigner par un ancien médecin sans que le Shield soit au courant non plus.

.

 **M** eurtre,

C'était un soir en rentrant du lycée, que James Rhodes avait assisté à cette tuerie. Par peur de représailles, il a toujours gardé le secret de l'assassin. D'après les journaux c'était un garçon de 17 ans à peine. Sûrement lié à un gang avait souligné la police. Il s'est toujours demandé si les meurtrier l'avaient vu. Quoiqu'il en soit il garderait toujours le secret.

 **O** din,

C'est sans doute son plus grand secret. Tout le monde pensait Odin en vie, alors que Loki Laufeyson avait pris sa place. Grâce à ses pouvoirs il peut se transformer au grès de ses envies. Un jour il conquérira le monde. Il le sait, il attend impatiemment le moment propice.

 **T** ony,

C'était le prénom de celui qu'il aimait en secret. Avant que Tony ne lui déclare sa flamme, Steve Rogers était épris de lui. Il ne sait pas s'il doit lui avouer, le fait d'avoir une liaison au sein du groupe pourrait nuire à la bonne entente. Il préfère garder le secret, il verrait plus tard.

.

 **S** omnobule,

C'était le défaut de Vision, bien qu'il soit un androïde, ça lui arrive de dormir et de se réveiller sans que ses circuits ne s'allument complètement. Alors de temps en temps vision se ballade dans le bâtiments. Traversant mur et plafond à volonté.

 **E** pris,

Il ne voulait pas le dire mais Nick Fury était épris d'une jolie blonde récemment. Il l'avait croisé à une conférence de presse, son visage lui est resté gravé, il a réussi à obtenir son nom et espère pouvoir la rencontrer un jour.

 **C** auchemars,

Toutes les nuits, Pietro Maximoff faisait le même cauchemars, dans celui ci, Clint mourrait, il préféra garder secret ses cauchemars sinon tout le monde se douterait qu'il est fou amoureux de l'archer.

 **R** êve,

Au contraire de Pietro, Thor Odinson, faisait tout les jours le même rêve. Il rêve de renouer avec son frère. Il rêve de l'avenir, il se voit avec son frères, leurs femmes et leurs enfants à un repas familiale. Tout le monde se moquerait de lui, il gardait donc ce secret.

 **E** xpérience,

C'était il y a trois mois, avec une femme, lors d'une soirée chez une amie. Elles s'étaient rencontrées, s'étaient plus, puis avaient passé le cap. comprenez pourquoi Maria Hill veut garder ce secret.

 **T** ony Stark,

C'était le petit jardin secret de Jarvis. Il savait tout de lui et gardait de nombreux de ses secrets.

.


	2. L'ultime défi (Ironhawk)

Voici un petit OS écrite pour un défi. Clint ressemble un peu au comics qu'au mcu. Voilà voilà pour les infos.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **L'ultime défi**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Pairing** : Tony/Clint.

 **Lieu** : boîte de nuit

 **elément déclencheur** : usage alcool grosse quantité.

 **Personnage secondaire:** Bruce.

 **object** : cookies.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Tony tournait sur son tabouret, et Clint le regardait faire en riant. Voyez quel duo de choc formaient Stark et Barton. Pas un pour rattrapper l'autre. Ils vont vous dire qu'ils ont une excuse valable. Mais L'alcool n'étant pas une excuse valable, ils trouveront bien un autre prétexte. Tony vous dira que c'est à cause du boulot, trop de pression. À cause de ses projets dont il n'a pas le temps de s'occuper, puisque trop de boulot. Et à cause de son homme car il aimait le voir rire aux éclats. La dernière excuse étant sans doute la plus mignonne.

Clint de son côté, vous dirait que c'est à cause de son mariage raté, de son divorce qui traînait, des longues missions et il cherchait encore la quatrième excuse. Oh non, lui aussi en avait trouvé une toute mignonne. Il aimait voir Tony enlever son masque de directeur d'entreprise, de super héros et de gros macho. Voilà pour quelles raisons le couple du siècle avaient choisi de se prendre une murge dans une boîte de nuit sordide.

Au bout de 17 tours, exécuté grâce ou à cause d'un pari perdu, Tony s'arrêta mais sa tête continuait à tournait sur le tabouret. Clint dû l'empêcher de tomber comme il pouvait car lui aussi avait perdu un pari. Et avait dû boire 5 shooter de vodka caramel d'affilé. Qu'ils étaient beaux ces énergumènes quand ils s'y mettaient. Les deux compères attendirent que la tête de Tony tournait plus lentement sur le tabouret (toujours) puis allèrent se poser sur de moelleux canapé.

La zone VIP, était parfaite pour eux. Trois luxueux canapés pour eux seul. Une table constituée de champagne, d'amuse gueule, de cigare et de bonbon. Clint avait gagné un pari sur trois. Il avait opté pour de délicieux bonbons à la banane. Les hommes burent un verre de champagne en se dévorant du regard puis il fut temps de lancer un quatrième pari. C'était au tour de Tony de lancer un défi. Tout d'abord il fallait se mettre d'accord que l'issue. Tony opta pour courir nu dehors si son conjoint perdait, et Clint opta pour un spa en amoureux. maintenant que les deux compères furent d'accord. Tony défia Clint d'avoir un numéro de téléphone, avec le prénom, sa date de naissance, et un petit coeur... Clint souriait jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le mots "petit cœur". C'était pas gagné...

Clint fini son verre (une autre excuse pour en boire un autre) et se lança. Il bafouilla des mots. S'en mélangea les pinceaux. Et fini par recevoir ce qu'il méritait. Un verre de bière dans la tronche. Et merde, il devra aller courir nu dans ce froid glaciale. En attendant, place au défi n 5 !

D'abord les récompenses. Tony déclara vouloir un massage torride s'il gagnait le pari. Clint continua sa fixette sur le spa en amoureux. ( Quoi? Il en avait tellement envie...)

Clint défia Tony de sauter à cloche pied autour de la table et crier." Ouille ouille ouille j'ai mal à ma couille. Ouh là là j'ai mal à mon bras!" Sans poser une seule fois le pied à terre Biensure. ( Ça allait de soit)

Le génie s'exécuta avec brio devant un Clint dépité. Biensure Tony, s'était aidé d'un bras de canapé, s'était même écroulé sur le second, mais n'avait jamais, oh non, jamais posé le pied à terre. Clint aurait donc jamais son moment de détente avec Tony?

\- Mais c'est pas juste, t'aurais dû te retaler ! Se plaignit Clint.

\- Je suis un as! Si tu sais marcher avec des répulseurs, tu sais avec un seul pied! Contra Tony.

\- Tu marches pas Tony, tu voles! Rectifia l'archer.

\- Chipote pas sur un mot. T'as perdu mon Clintounet. Lâcha le génie en lui tirant la langue. "J'attend impatiemment mon massage torride." Ajouta t'il en s'affalant à côté de son chéri.

Clint se mordit la lèvre, puis agrippa la mâchoire de son petit ami pour l'embrasser tendrement. Leur baiser dura une éternité, pour eux, mais c'était leur cerveau qui marchaient au ralenti. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de finir la bouteille de champagne et de rentrer.

Ni une ni deux Tony les reservis aussitôt pressé de recevoir un massage des mains expertes de l'archer.

Le dernier verre arrivant plus vite qu'ils ne l'avaient vu, Tony appela avec difficulté son chauffeur préféré. Chauffeur, râlant et soupirant en voyant l'état d'ébriété avancé de son patron. Happy les tenants de chaque côté, il les emmena dans la limousine où Tony déboucha une énième bouteille, de scotch cette fois ci.

À peine entré dans l'habitacle, les hommes trinquèrent les yeux dans les yeux, se dévorant du regard jusqu'à que leur verre s'oublient et laissent place à une chaleur torride. Le multimilliardaire ne chercha pas longtemps avant de grimper litteralement sur son amant pour le dévorer. Il enleva sa veste, puis défit la boucle de sa ceinture pendant que sa langue jouait avec celle de Clint.

Happy, Bien que c'était Tony le patron, Râla tout de même. Il pouvait accepter beaucoups de chose mais une scène de cul dans la limousine ( surtout en sa présence) le dérangeait fortement.

\- Monsieur je peux pas vous laisser faire ... Ce que vous voulez faire!

\- Que penses tu que je vais croire de faire? Lâcha Tony devant un Happy soupirant de cette phrase qui n'avait aucun sens. "Mon délicieux petit ami d'archer préféré à perdu un pari... Et... Tu vas attraper un peu froid mon roudoudou... Mais je vais te réchauffer." Ajouta Tony en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Hann... Nooooon... Geignit Clint.

\- Allez clintounet chéri... T'as perduuuuuu...

\- Ok... Mais, pas tout nu... Lâcha Clint en faisant la moue.

Tony déboutonna les boutons de son jean. "Oh... Captain America... Je veux voir un joli petit cul courir... Vêtu d'un bouclier Captain America! Cria t'il en levant le poing.

\- Et mon t shirt... Ajouta Clint en grimaçant. ( Il abuse pas un peu Clint?)

Tony regarda le t shirt noir, siglé "shield", grimaça puis céda. "D'accord... En piste mon héro!"

Clint soupira tout de même en enlevant son pantalon tandis que le milliardaire riait à plein poumon. L'archer remit tout de même ses chaussures, puis attrappa un fou rire avant d'ouvrir la portière et de sortir en trombe.

Tony était assis dans la limousine, la portière ouverte et était plié en deux tellement il riait de son compère qui courait dans le parc en caleçon. Clint ne traîna pas non plus, il ne faisait pas très chaud dehors mais allait toujours jusqu'au bout des choses. (Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un pari).

Il s'engouffra dans la voiture et son héros le prit dans ses bras pour le réchauffer. Les hommes riaient encore. Ils n'en pouvaient plus. De telle sorte que Clint n'arrivait même plus à se rhabiller.

Les deux hommes reprirent leur verres puis ce fut au tour de Clint de lancer un autre pari. Une flûte de champagne à la main, l'archer réfléchit premièrement au défi puis au gage. Le principe étant que Tony perde, il opta pour un gage le profitant. "Si tu perd le pari. C'est trois jours sans atelier." Lança Clint fièrement.

\- Hein! Quoi! S'étrangla le génie.

\- Hey oui... Le taquina le blond. "J'ai hâte de te voir trois jours entier." Ajouta t'il.

\- Et si je gagne, j'ai quoi? Demanda Tony en embrassant le cou de son amant.

\- Je te fais l'amour toute la nuit. Chuchota l'archer.

\- Ouh la... Faut que je gagne le pari.

\- Monsieur nous sommes arrivés. Déclara Happy en se garant au garage.

Clint descendit de la voiture, mais le brun le retint par la taille. "Attend deux minutes toi! Tu m'as toujours pas dis... C'est quoi le défi?" Sursurra Tony au creux de l'oreille de Clint.

L'archer attrappa les mains du brun, posées sur son ventre. "Tu vas aller me chercher ma veste en cuir." Le brun me répondit pas, c'était bien trop simple.

\- Et où est elle? Demandait il.

Hawkeye pouffa de rire et se retourna. Il agrippa la taille de Tony puis souffla. "Dans la chambre de Nath."

\- Nath? Black Windows?! Cracha Tony, les yeux lui sortant de la tête.

\- Et oui... Et bien entendu, il ne faut pas que tu te fasses prendre. Ajouta Clint en ricanant.

\- Trois jours sans ateliers... Marmonna le génie qui comprit de suite, qu'il ne pourra sans doute pas relever le défi.

\- D'accord mais avant ... Il faut que je me donne du courage. Tony attrappa la main de son jule et l'emmena dans son antre. Son atelier, il allait lui manquer durant ces trois jours. "J'ai besoin d'un scotch."

Clint se laissa entraîner dans la tour jusqu'à l'atelier. Le brun le fit asseoir sur son canapé tandis qu'il préparait deux verres de scotch.

Clint enleva ses chaussures et se mit à l'aise. Tony leur apporta leur verres. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils trinquèrent tout les deux. Tony avala la moitié du verre, puis attrappa les lèvres du blond. L'archer se laissa prendre les lèvres, il déposa son verre sur la table basse et enveloppa son petit ami entre ses bras. Le brun était très entreprenant, il descendait ses lèvres et sa langue sur son cou. Clint lâcha un petit gemissement qui plu au milliardaire. Il était presqu'allongé sur l'archer lorsque celui ci, bascula son crâne en arrière, laissant toute la place nécessaire à la bouche de son homme.

Petit à petit, Tony descendit sa bouche sur sa clavicule, Clint s'en mordait la lèvre. Il aimait que Tony soit entreprenant avec lui mais il n'oubliait pas non plus le défi en cours. "Tu n'oublies pas ton défi mon amour?"

\- Hummmm... Ronchonna le brun mais l'archer ne céda pas.

\- Tony... Allez... Je veux ma veste. Exigea l'archer.

Tony regarda le blond, puis grimaça. Il se redressa, bu le reste de son verre, puis s'en servir un autre qu'il bu cul sec avant de se lancer dans son défi de l'impossible.

L'ingénieur parti, Clint bu également son verre, le dégustant calmement en ricanant, s'imaginant son amant au mains de la veuve noire. Il fini son verre tranquillement, Tony commençait à se faire désirer. Clint se servit un autre verre. Et alla chercher un paquet de cacahuète, puis se réservait un autre verre. Il commençait à ne plus être maître de lui lorsque Tony revint, le visage blanc, sans la veste en cuir.

\- Je suppose que t'as pas ma veste.

\- Elle me fou les boules cette femme. Comment tu peux l'aimer, sérieux elle est dingue. Lâcha Tony.

\- J'aime les dingues! Lança Clint en lui souriant.

\- Oh t'es joli toi! Lâcha Tony en s'approchant de son homme.

\- J'ai picolé en t'attendant. Avoua Clint mais s'était inutile de le préciser, Tony l'avait remarqué.

\- Je vois ça... T'as les yeux défoncés. Lança Tony en riant.

\- Donne moi un défi! Lança Clint en se dressant comme il me pouvait.

\- Un dernier alors...

\- D'accord...

\- Tu vas me ramener des cookies. Lança le génie.

\- Ceux de Bruce?

\- Hum hum... Acquessa Tony qui riait déjà.

\- Ceux du gars qui se transforme en Hulk!? Demandant confirmation .

\- Oui , oui... Lâcha Tony en riant de plus belle.

Clint soupira et acquessa. "D'accord." Lâcha t'il en se relevant manquant au passage de tomber.

\- Pendant ce temps là je picole. Ajouta le brun en souriant.

\- C'est quoi que je gagne? Demanda tout de même Clint.

\- Si tu gagnes... C'est une semaine.

\- Une semaine de quoi?! Demanda Clint.

\- Sans atelier.

Clint ouvrit ses yeux en grand pétillant et heureux. "J'y vais!"

\- Tu veux pas savoir ce que c'est si tu perds ? Demanda Tony en se levant.

\- Non... Parce que je vais gagné le pari!.

Tony rit et enlaça son homme.. "Si ça se trouve c'est encore mieux si tu perds..."

\- Dis toujours.

\- Une petite gâterie. Chuchota Tony au creux de son oreille.

\- Tu m'en fais une ? Lança Clint, chose qui surpris Tony, Clint n'était pas si expressif d'habitude, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de sexe.

\- Non, toi!

\- Je vais gagné. Lança Clint en s'élançant vers l'ascenseur.

Tony rit à l'enthousiasme de son homme, et se laissa tomber dans le canapé. Il debouchonna le scotch et bu quelques gorgées. Il avait hâte que Clint revienne. Avec ou sans cookies, il avait surtout hâte de reprendre son amant entre ses bras.

Il prépara la suite de la soirée tandis que Clint relevait son défi. Il prépara un bol de cacahuète, le scotch, il sorti les glaçons. Puis alla chercher le petit cadeau qu'il avait préparé la vielle.

Il le déposa sur la table et bu tranquillement son scotch, attendant l'arrivée de Clint.

Tony picola doucement, ça faisait déjà une bonne vingtaine de minutes que Clint était parti, il espérait que Hulk ne l'avait pas tué. Ou que Clint se soit endormi dans une bouche d'aération. Il sursauta lorsque l'ascenseur s'ouvrit.

\- Déjà là? Demanda Tony.

\- Avec cookies chéri! Et... Je nous ai ramené plein de truc. Regarde. Lança Clint en déposa tout son barda sur la table basse.

\- T'as triché c'est pas possible. Lança Tony en voyant un sachet de bonbons qui devait sans doute appartenir au Maximoff, une boîte de chocolat appartenant sans doute à Sam, et une bouteille de vodka appartenant surement à la russe.

\- C'est quoi ça? Demanda Clint en voyant le paquet sur la table.

\- C'est un petit cadeau... Lança Tony fièrement. "Mais avant cela... Tu me dois un massage... j'ai réussi mon pari, rappel toi..."

\- Allonge toi beau brun. Ronronna Clint.

Tony sourit en coin et enleva son t shirt. Il s'allongea sur le ventre et frissonna lorsque les doigts fins de l'archer se poserent délicatement sur sa nuque.

Doucement le blond commença à masser la nuque du génie, puis peu à peu il descendit sur ses épaules, puis sur ses omoplates. Le brun semblait appréciait et bavait un peu, tellement c'était exquis.

\- Tu baves chéri? Demanda Clint en souriant.

\- J'aime que tu m'appelle chéri... C'est le pied... Ajouta Tony.

\- Et moi j'aime te voir aussi détendu... C'est rare un Iron Man tranquille dans son canapé... Bien que dans son atelier.. Chuchota Clint à l'oreille de son amant.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas passer assez de temps avec toi. Répondit Tony.

\- Chut, c'est pas grave, tant que tu me laisses des moments comme ceux là... Murmura le blond.

\- T'es parfait Hawkeye, et pour la peine, tu peux ouvrir ton cadeau. Décida Tony.

\- C'est vrai? Demanda Clint souriant tel un gosse devant un magasin de bonbon ( plutôt devant un arc en l'occurrence)

\- Ouiiiii. Lâcha Tony en souriant tout en roulant des yeux.

Le blond lâcha aussitôt le dos de son amant et attrappa la cadeau. Il lança un regard de biais vers son amant. Il fallait toujours se méfier des cadeaux de Tony Stark. Il le déballa soigneusement. "Un caleçon Iron Man... J'y crois pas..." Lâcha Clint en riant. "T'es jaloux parce que j'en porte un Captain?"

\- Bah un peu ouais... Tu m'appartiens à moi. Lâcha le génie en se redressant. Il prit la taille de son amant. "Il y a un autre cadeau." L'informa t'il ensuite.

Clint le regarda et chercha le second cadeau. Il fit glisser un papier d'une enveloppe toute blanche. "T'es sérieux Tony?"

\- Beh oui... T'en rêvais !

\- Une croisière avec spa... Quel pied... Lâcha Clint en souriant.

\- Pendant 10 jours. Ça tombe bien je suis puni d'atelier. Ajouta le génie en faisant la moue.

Clint le regarda et fronça les yeux. "T'as fais exprès de perdre les défis?"

\- Comment voulais m-tu que je saches quel défi tu allais me lancer ? Demanda le génie.

\- Peut être parce que tu me connais trop bien.

\- J'avoue... Je te connais, et tu me connais, tu savais très bien que j'allais pas réussir. Tu voulais que je perde... Et c'est vrai que moi aussi. Je savais que ce tu voulais le plus, c'était me punir d'atelier... J'ai pris le risque... Ajouta l'ingénieur.

\- T'as même pas essayé de récupérer ma veste je suis sûre.. Lâcha Clint en riant.

Tony rit."Peut être bien... Je t'aime Hawkeye." Dit il plus sérieusement.

\- Je t'aime Iron Man. Déclara à son tour l'archer.

 **Fin.**

.

.

.

C'est une fin assez abrupte je le conçois, mais toute bonne chose à une fin non?


	3. Mon visiteur (Ironsilver)

Petit OS, très très court. Ratinh K. Écrit en une soirée. Bonne lecture.

.

Après la bataille de Sokovie face à ultron, Pietro reçoit la visite de quelqu'un qui fait battre son cœur.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Mon visiteur.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Il est face à moi et j'ai envie qu'il me prenne dans les bras. Cet homme, je l'ai haïs, je l'ai détesté mais depuis peu, ma rancune a laissé place à l'amour. On dirait pas comme ça, mais il a un grand cœur. Il s'en va et je serre les magazines contre ma poitrine. J'ai hâte d'être à demain qu'il revienne me voir.

Tous les jours, il m'apporte quelque chose dans ma chambre d'hôpital. Tous les jours c'est un truc différent. Des fleurs, des bonbons, des magazines.

Je ne sais pas s'il ressent la même chose pour moi. Il est si mielleux lorsqu'il vient me voir, à croire que je lui dois quelque chose. Alors que je ne lui dois rien. D'après Wanda, il est drôle et prend soin de tous le monde ici.

Ici, comme-ci c'était sa maison. Wanda et moi sommes que des pièces rapportées. c'est l'heure du déjeuner, je mange seul, comme d'habitude, puis Wanda vient me voir, toute l'après midi, ma sœur adorée prend soin de moi, elle me parle de tous les Avengers et bien sûre, Elle me parle de lui.

Le soir, alors que les lumières de l'aile médicale sont éteintes, je rêve qu'il me kidnappe et qu'il me dise qu'il m'aime. Rêver je n'ai plus que ça à faire, de rêver, vu que je suis cloué sur ce lit d'hôpital. J'ai seulement hâte d'être à demain.

Au petit matin, J'ouvre de suite les yeux, trop pressé de le revoir, je déjeune, seul, les médecins viennent me voir. Il est 9h et j'attend impatiemment qu'il soit l'heure des visites. Pour qu'il vienne m'apporter quelque chose, me dire quelques mots. S'excuser encore. Au fond de moi, je sais pertinemment qu'il ne se passera rien entre lui et moi. Il aime cette femme et moi, je l'aime lui.

L'infirmière entre dans ma chambre, elle fait mes soins et me parle des Avengers, me parle de lui. Elle le trouve beau, charmant et drôle aussi. Tout à fait lui. Je souris. Elle me dit que j'ai de la chance. Je n'en ai pas, car ce n'est pas moi qu'il aime, mais elle. Je regarde une énième fois l'horloge et attend inlassablement l'heure. J'ai hâte qu'il toque à cette porte et qu'il laisse dépasser sa petite bouille dans l'embrasure.

Je n'attend rien de lui. Je sais qu'il n'est pas pour moi. Mais comme on dit chez nous, en Sokovie. L'espoir fait vivre. Et vu mon état lamentable, espérer ne serait pas superflus. On frappe à la porte, mon cœur s'emballe. Il est de retour. Comme prévu, il ouvre la porte et fait dépasser sa tête. "Bonjour sale gosse."

\- Bonjour Tony!


	4. L'écrivain en mal de compagnie (capfrost

L'écrivain en mal de Compagnie.

.

 **G** **enre:** hurt/confort.

 **Lieu** : squat.

 **O** **bject** : théière.

 **P** **hrase** : ... et maintenant je doute même de tout.

 **E** **lément déclencheur:** vol.

 **P** **airing** : Loki, individu en mal de Compagnie.

 **P** **airing 2** : cap, virtuose musique.

.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

L'écrivain en mal de compagnie.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

Steve était heureux cet après midi, il venait de signer une représentation dans un opéra. Le virtuose de musique classique allait jouer devant des milliers de gens. Il marchait gaiement et souriait à tout les clients du supermarché. Un mot gentil à la caissière et grand sourire, que cette journée était de bonne augure.

Il remarqua tout de même un client qui n'avait pas l'air heureux à la caisse d'a côté. Il le contempla, se demandant pourquoi ce beau brun aux yeux vert était si triste, lorsqu'il le vit dérober une théière sous ses yeux. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Le dénoncer? Le laisser repartir ? Steve attendit que ce beau brun parte puis informa la caissière du larcin. Il paya la théière lui même et se mit à la poursuite de ce jeune homme.

Dans les rues, il le réparera enfin et le suivi silencieusement. L'homme tourna dans une petite ruelle, fit descendre une échelle et se faufila par une fenêtre. Steve prit ses sacs en main, attendit quelques minutes puis suivit l'homme. Lorsqu'il pénétra par la fenêtre, il pu constater que la pièce était vide, seul un matelas crasseux et une couverture dans le même état jonchaient le sol. Il pu s'appercevoir également que les murs étaient couvert de grafititi et que quelques immondices traînait ça et là. Il n'était pas serein, et cet appartement ressemblait plus à un squat qu'à un appartement. Il se dirigea vers une autre pièce, lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec l'homme en question.

L'homme brandit un couteau terrorisé. "Calmez vous, je ne vous veux aucun mal." Dit Steve qui aperçut la théière sur un allume gaz de camping.

\- Sortez de chez moi! Cria le brun surpris de cette intrusion.

\- Vous habitez ici? C'est votre appartement? Demanda Steve.

\- Pas vraiment mais peu importe partez!

\- Je vous ai vu prendre la théière, ne craignez rien, je l'ai payé. L'informa Steve.

\- Vous voulez que je rembourse c'est ça. Et bien, désolé, je n'ai pas un rond. Pesta l'homme.

\- Non... Je.. je vous l'offre, vous aviez l'air si mal. Bafouilla Steve.

\- Fouttez le camp! Pesta encore l'homme.

\- Très bien... Dit Steve. Il ouvrit ses sacs déposa quelques courses sur l'évier devant l'homme surpris de ce geste.

\- Que faites-vous!?

\- Vous en avez plus besoin que moi. Dit seulement Steve en étalant les courses.

L'homme resta bouche bée, tandis que les sacs de Steve se vidaient à vue d'œil. Steve le salut, puis se dirigea vers le salon pour repartir de là où il venait.

\- Attendez... Vous aimez le thé ?

\- Euh.. Fit Steve tout aussi étonné que l'autre. "Oui." Finit-il par dire tout de même. L'homme attrappa une tasse, la seule, puis versa l'eau. Steve attrappa la tasse. "Merci, je m'appelle Steve et vous?"

\- Loki. Je suis désolé si je vous ai fais peur. S'excusa t'il.

\- Je suis désolé de m'être introduis chez vous.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment chez moi, alors... Loki resta planté là, grimaça puis reprit. "venez vous asseoir, Steve."

Le blond suivi le brun et s'assit sur le matelas. "Ça fait longtemps que vous vivez ici?"

\- Quelques semaines. Avoua Loki.

\- Vous êtes anglais?

\- Pourquoi cette question?

\- Je ne sais pas, vous avez une allure britannique, vous n'avez pas de nourriture et la seule chose que vous derobez est une théière.

\- Je suis anglais, oui. Je ne suis pas fiers de ce que je fais mais c'est la loi de la jungle. Soit on mange, soit on est mangé.

\- C'est triste. Fit Steve qui rendit la tasse à son propriétaire.

\- C'est triste mais c'est comme ca. Vous, parcontre, vous n'avez pas l'air de manquer de quoique se soit. Un Levis, une chemise de marque, de belles chaussures cirées. Lança Loki.

\- J'ai de la chance oui, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. Je suis pianiste. Lança Steve gaiement.

\- Cool. Lâcha Loki en roulant des yeux.

\- Et vous?

\- Je suis sdf. Dit Loki en riant.

Steve ne trouva pas la blague marrante. Il attendit que l'autre ne riait plus puis reprit. "Depuis quand l'êtes-vous?"

\- Depuis que je suis arrivé ici, aux usa, je veux dire. Ça fait trois ans. Ajouta Loki.

\- Oh... Et que faisiez-vous avant ça? Demanda Steve soucieux de lui.

\- J'étais écrivain.

\- Oh... Un poète? Dit Steve souriant.

\- Non... Un écrivain... Un romancier... Mais avec toute cette merde... Ça ne m'inspire plus... Comme si l'amour s'en était allé avec l'argent. Lacha Loki. Cette phrase prononcée plu à Steve. C'était bien là une âme d'écrivain. Quelle belle phrase, triste, mais belle. Tout comme cet homme.

\- Il ne faut pas désespérer Monsieur Loki. Chuchota Steve conquis par les beaux yeux de son hôte.

\- Je doute que je me remettrai à écrire un jour. Écrivain ça ne paie pas. Se plaignit Loki.

\- Ne doutez pas de vous. Murmura Steve.

\- J'ai toujours douté de mes capacités, même avant de partir. J'ai eu des doutes quand je suis parti de Londres, j'ai eu des doutes envers ce pays. Je me suis dis que si je ne pouvais pas vivre de ma passion, je ferais des petits boulots. Je n'y suis pas arrivé. ... Et maintenant je doute de tout. Murmura Loki, les yeux dans le vide.

\- Vous avez l'air d'avoir la tête sur les épaules.

\- Je suis peut être un SDF en mal d'amour et de reconnaissance pour mes écris mais je suis loin d'être bête. Dit seulement Loki en regardant à nouveau son interlocuteur. Steve sourit directement à ce beau visage.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Bon... J'ai un rendez vous mais... Dit Steve en se levant. En plus d'être un bel homme, Loki avait une belle âme.

\- Ne vous forcez pas à revenir ici, Steve, ce n'est pas du tout votre univers.

Steve eut un rictus, cet homme sans rien, faisait attention à lui, alors que lui, avait tout. "J'ai comme l'impression que ce n'est pas le votre, non plus. Demain, j'ai une représentation dans un opéra. Venez m'y voir jouer. Il y a beaucoup d'écrivain qui y viennent et des éditeurs également. J'aurais peut être quelques personne à vous présenter." L'informa Steve commençant à céder face aux charmes de ce sdf.

\- Je n'ai pas les moyens de..

\- Je vous invite, ainsi que... Le coupa t'il. "Accepteriez vous de dîner avec moi?"

\- Je ne veux pas de votre pitié.

\- Je vous apprécie beaucoups et c'est loin d'être le la pitié Loki. Me feriez l'honneur d'un dîner... Je m'emballe, peut être que vous n'êtes pas... Enfin en général je me trompes pas, mais peut être que... Bafouilla Steve gêné, il était rare qu'il donnait un rendez vous, galant. Bien trop timide pour ça.

\- C'est un rendez-vous galant? Demanda alors Loki qui commençait à comprendre.

\- Explicitement.

Loki se mordit la joue, accepter ? Ne pas accepter? Telle était la question. "D'accord."

\- La représentation commence à 18h à l'Opéra centrale. Je donnerai votre nom à l'entrée. "Ne soyez pas en retard Loki."

\- Comptez sur moi. Murmura Loki qui commençait enfin à sourire. La vie recommencerait à lui sourire enfin?

.

 **Fin.**


	5. Garde moi auprès de toi (Hawkfrost)

Défi

Garde moi auprès de toi.

Lieux: hotel

Objet: caméscope

Élément menaces

perso: Loki en mal de compagnie,

Perso Clint qui ne fait plus qui il est.

avengers: Thor.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Il était allongé sur son lit, et s'ennuyait royalement, Midgard était si ennuyeuse. Il aurait peut-être pas du suivre Thor ici. En plus de s'ennuyer, il avait été obligé d'aller à l'hôtel. Apparemment, les Avengers ne le voulait pas sous leur tout, piètre humain. Il somnolait devant la télé en attendant que son stupide frère adoptif rentre de mission.

Ce fut quelques minutes plus tard que la porte s'ouvrit. Son frère entra bruyamment accompagné d'un humain au visage familier. "Oh... Tu m'as ramené l'archer?" Plaisanta Loki.

\- Clint a un problème. Annonça Thor.

\- Qu'as tu comme problème? Demanda Loki en se redressant.

\- Qui êtes vous? Beugla Clint qui avait l'air effrayé.

\- Qui je suis? C'est une plaisanterie? S'indigna Loki.

\- C'est Loki mon frère, il restera avec toi, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à contacter les autres. Déclara Thor en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Clint.

\- Quel autres? Demanda Clint en regardant le blond.

\- Oui, quel autre? Ajouta Loki.

\- Enfin Loki, tu sais bien, les Avengers. Allez, j'y vais. Dit Thor.

\- Où allez vous? S'inquiéta Barton.

\- Reste avec Loki. Ne t'inquiète pas. Dit Thor en souriant.

\- Que lui est'il arrivé ? Questionna Loki.

\- Il a eut un choc, il a perdu la mémoire, il ne se souvient plus de qui il est, ni de qui sommes. Annonça Thor.

\- Même moi? Demanda Loki.

\- Biensure même toi... Lâcha Thor ne comprenant pas pourquoi son frère lui posait cette question. "Reste avec lui." Ordonna Thor à Clint.

\- Bien, vas-y. Clint est entre deux bonnes mains, tu sais bien. Thor sourit et laissa son coéquipier entre les mains de son frère.

Loki sourit également et ferma la porte aussitôt. "Assied-toi Clint." Annonça t'il.

\- Alors comme ça on se connait. Lâcha Clint se méfiant de cet homme, et renonçant de s'asseoir.

\- Oh que oui, et même très bien. Ronronna Loki.

\- Que voulez-vous dire par là?

\- Je ne voudrais pas te choquer Clint. Lança le Jotun en dévorant Clint des yeux.

\- S'il vous plaît.. dites moi qui je suis... Implora Clint.

\- Tu... Tu es un archer, tu travailles pour le Shield, tu es un Avengers, une équipe qui se bat pour protéger les humains... Commença par dire Loki.

\- Et ma famille?

\- Quelle famille? Demanda Loki.

\- Thor dit que tu es son frère. J'ai des frères et des soeur? Tu les connais?

\- Malheureusement, je ne les connais pas, tu avais un frère, il est décédé il y'a bien longtemps, tes parents sont décédés également, bien avant ton frère. Tu es célibataire, enfin.. c'est une façon de parler... Annonça Loki en s'asseyant sur le lit.

\- Pourquoi vous dites ça? Une façon de parler?

\- Quand je dis que tu es célibataire, c'est juste que tu n'es pas marié.

\- J'ai une fiancée ? Demanda Clint aussitôt.

\- En quelques sorte, tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien? Demanda Loki.

\- Rien du tout...

Le Jotun se dit que cette situation méritait d'être profitable. "Clint, Assied toi près de moi..." Dit Loki en tapotant le lit. Clint hésita un moment puis obéit finalement.

\- Pourquoi vous prenez ce ton avec moi? Demanda Clint.

\- J'ai quelques chose à te dire... Une chose importante, très importante... ajouta Loki d'une voix suave et douce.

\- Je vous écoute... Murmura Clint.

\- j'espère que... Tu ne seras pas choqué... Ajouta Loki qui se dit qu'il fallait qu'il se dépêche à lettre son plan à exécution avant que Thor ne rentre.

\- Loki, dites moi, je vous en supplie. Murmura Clint en plongeant son regard dans celui du Jotun, le suppliant de tout lui dire à propos de lui.

\- Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie... Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu penses... Cette personne, est un homme... Avoua Loki avant de jeter un regard vers la porte.

\- Et c'est toi mon mec!? Cracha Clint en se levant, choqué par l'annonce.

\- C'est ça... Chuchota Loki restant assis.

\- Non... Je suis pas homo... Contesta Clint.

\- Clint.. chéri... Biensure que tu l'es... Murmura Loki en se levant tout en attrappant les mains de l'agent.

Clint les retira de suite. "Non..."

\- Tu m'aimes plus? Lâcha Loki les larmes aux yeux.

\- Et bien... C'est que... Bafouilla Clint.

\- Mon amour... Tu m'as oublié... Cheriiii. Lâcha Loki feignant de pleurer en s'accrochant à Clint comme il le pouvait.

\- Je suis désolé. Lâcha Clint en s'extirpant de ses bras.

\- Je t'aime... Avoua Loki en pleurant.

\- Olki... Murmura Clint.

\- Loki. Rectifia le Jotun.

\- Loki, calme toi... Je suis désolé... Pour moi c'est la première fois que je te vois... Se défendit Clint.

\- Tu m'aimais tant... Il faut que tu retrouves la mémoire avant le mois prochain. Lâcha Loki en caressant le visage de Clint.

Clint enleva la main du jotun. "Qu'est ce qu'il se passe le mois prochain ?"

\- Nos fiançailles... Oh mon dieu cheriiii... Souviens toi...

\- Je me souviens de rien...

\- Attends... J'ai notre caméscope dans la valise... Lâcha Loki. Il alla dans la salle de bain et grâce à sa magie fit apparaître un caméscope.

Il resortit, le brancha mais rien ne s'afficha. "Je me suis trompé de cassette... Mince... Tu adorais te filmer... Tu nous filmais tout le temps... Clint, mon amour, tu me manques déjà. Ne ressens tu vraiment rien?" Chuchota Loki en caressant à nouveau la joue de Clint.

\- Je... Je sais plus...

\- Tu te souviens pas... Un baiser! Un baiser raviverait peut être ta flamme.

\- Euh...

\- Tu n'es pas homo... Tu penses ne pas être Homo... Tu penses aimer les femmes?

\- Je sais plus... J'aime les femmes, je les ai aimé... J'aime un homme... Enfin... Je sais pas... Je suis perdu...

\- Embrasse moi... Supplia Loki en attrappant le visage de l'archer en coupe. Clint fut terrifié et n'osa pas franchir le pas. Il laissa tout de même le Jotun exécuter ce baiser. Clint ferma aussitôt les yeux lorsque les lèvres du dieu se posa sur ses lèvres. Il laissa entrer en sa bouche , la langue de Loki. Ses mains se posèrent automatiquement sur les hanches de Loki, tandis que leur baiser s'approfondit de plus en plus. Clint fini tout de même par rompre le baiser. "Qui est Pietro?"

\- Pietro? Je connais pas. Pourquoi tu me demande ça?

\- Je sais pas... J'ai pensé à ce prénom... Pietro... C'est italien tu crois?

\- Je ne sais rien, je m'enfout. Lâcha Loki en attrappant encore les lèvres de Clint. L'archer ne se laissa pas faire, mais le dieu ne voulait pas en rester là, et s'attaqua à la peau de sa gorge. De nouveau, Clint ferma les yeux. Il avait oublié la sensation de baisers sur sa peau, c'était agréable. Loki profita que Clint appréciait ces baisers pour enlever la veste de Clint. Le père de famille terrorisé par ce qui se passait ne bougea pas d'un poil et laissa faire celui qui se disait être son petit ami.

Le brun se faufila ensuite sous le maillot de Clint et commença à lui caresser les pectoraux, sans cesser de le parsemer de baiser. "Pietro..." Murmura encore Clint.

\- Voudrais-tu bien te taire chéri et te concentrer sur moi, et moi uniquement.

\- J'y arrive pas... Et qui me dit que tu es vraiment celui que tu prétends être. Soupçonnait Clint.

\- Personnes... mais tu vois bien que tu aimes ce que je te fais... Tu aimes n'est ce pas?

\- Je... Ce n'est pas désagréable... Avoua Clint.

\- Laisse toi aller Clint... Chuchota Loki.

Clint ferma les yeux et tenta de se focaliser sur Loki mais sa tête se remplissait de souvenirs... "Je suis sûre que c'est faux... tu n'es pas mon petit ami... Je suis même pas gay!"

\- Très bien, assied toi.

\- Quoi?

\- Assied toi ! Regarde comment tu as aimé. Lâcha Loki en montrant les images de Clint se faisait dévorer le cou par Loki.

\- Pourquoi t'as filmé ça? Demanda Clint ahuris.

\- Parce que j'ai envie de toi... Ronronna le dieu.

\- Mais t'es dingue ou quoi?! Attend ... Où est la caméra ?! Demanda Clint en se tournant vers l'angle mais ne la vit pas. Loki s'approcha a nouveau de Clint et lui caressa la joue. "Ne me touche pas!"

\- Attend clintounet chéri... Je n'ai pas fini... assied toi!

\- Non.

\- Très bien, j'enverrai cette vidéo à ta femme. Lâcha le brun.

\- Ma .. ma... quoi?

\- Ta femme, Bella. Ah oui, tu as trois enfants. Conner, Lolita, et ... Michael je crois... Lança Loki avec un sourire narquois

\- Laura... murmura Clint se souvenant du prénom de son épouse.

\- Ah oui... Laura... Une petite vidéo peut être?

À peine Loki lui posa la question, qu'une vidéo de lui et des enfants passa sur la bande, il faisait une bataille de boules de neige avec ses deux plus grands enfants, tandis que Laura tenait Nathaniel dans ses bras sur le perron en riant.

\- Cooper, Lila, Nathy... Murmura Clint. "Loki!" Grogna l'archer.

\- Ca y'est la mémoire te reviens ?

\- Je vais t'exploser ! Cracha Clint plein de haine.

\- Non! Tu vas m'obeir sinon ... Loki remit le passage de Clint fondant sous les baisers de Loki. Et pour ne rien arranger, Clint murmurait le prénom de Pietro.

Lorsqu'il s'entendait prononcer ce nom , il se tourna vers Loki. "Je suis pas homo..." Bafouilla Clint.

\- J'en suis pas si sure... À genoux!

\- Certainement pas!

\- À ge-noux! Cria Loki. Clint allait s'agenouiller lorsqu'il entendit des bruits dans le couloir, il se releva complètement lorsque Thor ouvrit la porte, accompagné de Steve et de ...Pietro

\- Pietro! Cria Clint soulagé et heureux de le voir.

\- Tu te souviens de moi? Demanda Pietro.

\- Oh que oui... Steve... J'ai... J'ai retrouvé la mémoire... Ça m'a pris un peu de temps mais tout va bien... Ajouta Clint pour les rassurer.

\- Tu l'as vraiment laissé avec ce dingue? Demanda Steve à Thor.

\- Je n'avais pas le choix Captain. Se défendit Thor.

\- Bon, allons y. Annonça Cap.

Clint acquessa et s'approcha tout de même de Loki. Il lui chuchota à l'oreille. "J'ai pas peur de toi, et de ta magie, dis tout ce que tu veux à ma femme. Je m'enfout... D'ailleurs merci de m'avoir ouvert les yeux... Je suis amoureux de lui, de Pietro, je le sais maintenant... Ah et c'est sokovien et non italien. Bonne branlette le dieu solitaire.

\- J'aurais essayé... Murmura Loki les larmes aux yeux. Il aurait tout donné pour garder Clint auprès de lui.


End file.
